Time
by inolvidable23
Summary: En algún punto de la temporada 3. Clexa. Todo lo que hacía falta era tiempo...hasta que el tiempo se terminó.


**AN:** Esto ha dolido, bastante...

* * *

La primera vez que Niylah conoció a la Comandante Trikru Lexa, Heda de los doce clanes, fue un par de días después de la repentina desaparición de Clarke, justo cuando estaba enumerando las cosas de su tienda.

Escuchó la puerta y miró a su alrededor encontrando la mirada de la Comandante sobre ella. Nunca la había visto personalmente pero ahora que lo hacía, reconocía que todos los que hablaban de su imponente poder tenían razón.

Y Niylah no era una persona que se asustara con facilidad. No lo había hecho con Clarke, ni con Roan pero Heda...ella un nuevo nivel de intimidación que no sabía como manejar.

-Así que eres tu...-susurró Lexa.

Niylah quiso preguntar de que hablaba pero se mantuvo en silencio. Había escuchado historias sobre Heda y rumores sobre su decisión en la montaña que aunque comprensible, Niylah detestaba, sobretodo, tras conocer a Clarke.

-Heda...-susurró Niylah.

-Clarke realmente tiene buen gusto...-susurró Lexa.

Niylah casi sintió que su boca se secaba ante el tono de la Comandante. Allí había algo parecido a los celos que Niylah temió porque podía significar su muerte si realmente Clarke era de Heda y ella la había tocado.

Aunque no se arrepentía, no podía hacerlo.

-Gracias, Heda...-dijo Niylah.

-Y además sabe bien donde esconderse-dijo Lexa-. No se la entregaste a Roan.

Niylah negó con la cabeza y Heda estrechó su mirada como si estuviera estudiándola, haciendo que Niylah se diera cuenta de las palabras de Heda, la familiaridad con la que hablaba de Roan.

-¿Lo enviaste tu, Heda?-preguntó Niylah tragando su miedo.

-Si. Necesitaba a Clarke-dijo Heda.

Niylah frunció el ceño y bufó pero Lexa simplemente la ignoró acercándose a sus cosas para observarlas como cualquier otro comprador, lo que hizo a Niylah temblar de furia por considerarla culpable de todos los males de Clarke.

Clarke...ni siquiera sabía si seguía con vida.

-¿Roan la cogió?-preguntó Niylah entonces.

-Si.

La afirmación hizo a Niylah abrir sus ojos en miedo pero la mirada de Lexa pareció calmarla al instante cuando la Heda cogió un par de pieles de oso y varios materiales metálicos acompañados de un montón de armas, antiguas pero todavía útiles.

-Me llevaré todo esto-dijo Lexa antes de levantar la mirada hacia Niylah-. Y Clarke esta bien, con su gente.

-Heda...

-Tienes un caballo en la parte de atrás, creo que será suficiente para cubrir todo esto-dijo Lexa.

Sin más, Lexa se marchó de su tienda haciendo a Niylah quedarse helada durante minutos antes de correr a la parte de atrás, sabiendo que no podría acusar a Heda de nada aunque le hubiera robado.

Aunque al llegar a la parte de atrás de su tienda, se encontró con algo que no podía imaginar y con la certeza de que Heda no le había quitado nada.

No era un simple caballo, era un pura sangre y tenía una nota colgada en su cuello.

 _Gracias por cuidar de ella._

Entonces, Niylah comenzó a comprender que quizá Heda no era como pensaba.

–

La segunda vez que Niylah vio a Lexa se sorprendió en encontrar a Heda mucho más relajada y a la vez preocupada.

-Niylah...

-Heda...¿otra vez por aquí?-preguntó Niylah.

-Tienes buenas cosas. Me sirven-contestó Lexa simplemente.

Niylah asintió y dejó a Lexa deambular por la tienda recogiendo más pieles, más armas y algunas cosas que pertenecían a la gente del cielo.

Fue entonces cuando Niylah se percató de a donde iban a parar todas estas cosas.

-¿Se las entregas a ellos, verdad? ¿A la gente del cielo?-preguntó Niylah.

Lexa levantó la mirada casi como si estuviera avergonzada de haber sido descubierta pero rápidamente se calmó y asintió, volviendo a recoger más cosas mientras Niylah la miraba con cierta curiosidad.

-¿No se supone que deberían odiarte?-preguntó Niylah conociendo parte de la leyenda de la montaña.

-Lo hacen, pero eso no me impide hacer esto-dijo Lexa simplemente.

-¿Clarke también?

-Sobretodo Clarke.

Niylah asintió y casi se arrepintió de la pregunta al ver la mirada triste de la Comandante. Algo le decía que el odio de Clarke le dolía más que nada en el mundo y la vendedora sentía cierta compasión por Lexa.

-Creo que ya esta-dijo Lexa sacando un colgante de su bolsillo.

-No, Heda. El caballo pagó por todas tus visitas durante toda mi vida...-dijo Niylah.

-No es así, Niylah, ten esto-dijo Lexa-. Es un regalo que me hizo la líder del clan del agua.

-No puedo aceptarlo-insistió Niylah.

-Eres tan tozuda como Clarke-bufó Lexa.

Niylah levantó una ceja pero Lexa todavía dejó el colgante y se dispuso a marcharse pero la vendedora la detuvo, atreviéndose quizá a más de lo que debería.

Aunque tras ver la mirada de Heda, no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Estoy segura que terminará perdonándote, solo tiene que perdonarse primero-susurró Niylah.

-Eso es precisamente lo que temo-dijo Lexa.

Y se marchó de nuevo, dejando a Niylah con la sensación de que estaba conociendo a Heda de una manera que nadie, puede que ni siquiera Clarke, hubiera conocido antes.

–

La tercera vez que Lexa vino a verla...no vino sola. Un chico la acompañaba y parecía estar lleno de energía y preparado para luchar en este desquiciado mundo.

-Heda...

-Niylah...he traído a alguien especial que busca algo que creo que puedes tener-dijo Lexa lentamente.

-¡Una espada! ¡Quiero una espada!-dijo el chico.

-Aden, cálmate...así no se le habla a una mujer-reprendió Lexa.

El chico, de nombre Aden, se calmó al instante y se acercó a Niylah antes de inclinarse y agachar la cabeza para pedirle disculpas.

-Lo siento-dijo el chico.

-Tranquilo, he tenido a clientes peores-dijo Niylah-. Aunque ninguno era tan guapo.

Aden se sonrojó y Niylah pudo ver una leve sonrisa en Lexa que pronto desapareció mientras la miraba y ajustaba su espada.

-Necesita un arma para entrenar, rompimos su lanza en el último entrenamiento-dijo Lexa.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Tan joven?

-Los estoy preparando para el momento que un nuevo o nueva Heda tenga que ser elegido-dijo Lexa.

De la manera que lo decía parecía que fuera lo más simple del mundo y Niylah no podía imaginar a un chico como Aden tomando el puesto de Lexa.

De hecho, no podía imaginar a nadie tomando el puesto de Lexa.

-No tienes muchas esperanzas de vivir más tiempo-dijo Niylah a lo que Lexa asintió-. ¿Tan mal esta todo, Heda?

-Peor, pero tengo la sensación de que poco a poco voy terminando todas las misiones de mi vida, además, he vivido más que muchos otros.

En eso tenía razón.

-Pero eso es un tema que no debe incomodarte, vendedora, ¿que hay sobre la espada?-preguntó Lexa.

-Creo que tengo lo que buscas-dijo Niylah.

Sacó de su mostrador una reluciente espada que Aden tomó rápidamente, sonriendo cuando la hoja brillo bajo la luz y haciendo a Niylah sonreír cuando, finalmente, Lexa dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Puedo probarla, Lexa?-preguntó Aden.

-No lo se, ¿porque no le preguntas a su dueña?-preguntó Lexa levantando la mirada hacia Niylah.

-Adelante, chico-dijo Niylah.

Aden salió corriendo con la espada y Lexa soltó una pequeña risa que hizo a Niylah sonreír antes de que Lexa descansara un momento, haciendo a la vendedora ver lo realmente cansada que estaba Heda.

Todo en ella parecía estar perdiendo energía.

-¿Todo esta bien?-preguntó Niylah.

-No-dijo Lexa-. Conseguí meterlos en la coalición pero ese idiota de Bellamy lo destrozó todo y ahora vuelven a estar en peligro.

¿Bellamy? Seguramente se refería a alguien del cielo, lo que les llevaba a su tema en común: Clarke.

-Heda, sobre Clarke...-comenzó Niylah-. Siento...si hubiera sabido que era tuya...

-Clarke no tiene dueña, Niylah-dijo Lexa de manera firme-. Ella es libre y yo no soy quien para dictar nada aunque, sinceramente, quise matarte cuando te encontré.

-¿Porque no lo hiciste?-preguntó Niylah.

-Porque si Clarke quiso compartir su cuerpo contigo, es su decisión-dijo Lexa seriamente-. Y porque realmente no pareces mala persona, la protegiste de Roan y estoy en deuda contigo.

-No lo hice por eso-dijo Niylah.

-No importa, la verdad es la verdad-dijo Lexa.

Niylah se cruzó de brazos al ver el suspiro de Lexa y ladeó la cabeza al ver la emoción en la mirada de Heda, era casi...casi como si ella sintiera algo profundo por Clarke.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta.

-Estas enamorada de Clarke-dijo Niylah sin darse cuenta.

Lexa la miró y Niylah tembló por revelar un secreto que ahora podía ver claramente en los ojos de Heda. Ella amaba a Clarke y no estar con ella era lo que traía gran parte de su tristeza.

-Negarlo sería una cobardía-dijo Lexa.

-Pero...¿ella lo sabe?-dijo Niylah-. Heda, con todos mis respetos, te ves distinta y Clarke...ella no odia para siempre.

-No me odia o eso creo-dijo Lexa mirando a otro lado-. Pero nunca volverá a confiar en mi y eso le hace incapaz de poder si quiera entender lo que siente por mi.

Niylah abrió la boca para darle ánimos, para pedirle que no se rindiera porque podía ver el amor brillando en sus ojos y pensaba que era lo que realmente necesitaba Clarke en su vida, alguien como Heda. Alguien igual a ella, que supiera entenderla y que pudiera protegerla en esta vida.

Porque eso era lo que Niylah quería, que Clarke estuviera protegida por encima de todo y de todos.

-¡Lexa!

La voz de Aden las distrajo cuando el chico volvió sonriente con la espada y tras decirle a Heda que quería llevarse el arma, Niylah vio a Lexa quitarse una de sus espadas para dejarla en la mesa.

-No, Heda, por favor...

-Niylah, es un negocio y debemos respetarlo-dijo Lexa.

-Pero tus anteriores intercambios me han dado muchos beneficios, Heda-dijo Niylah-. Puedo sobrevivir...

-Quedatela entonces como regalo.

Niylah no pudo decir nada mientras Aden miraba entre ellas y luego salía de la tienda. Lexa se quedó allí un momento, mirando a Niylah y luego sonrió antes de marcharse.

-No cambies el aparato con números de Clarke-dijo Lexa señalando a algo que Clarke había descrito como "reloj"-. Vendré a por el en mi próxima visita.

Heda finalmente se marchó dejando a la vendedora con la sensación de que volverían a encontrarse dentro de poco.

–

La cuarta vez que Heda fue a la tienda de Niylah...la vendedora nunca imaginó que sería la última.

Lexa había venido a por el reloj de Clarke y a cambio de eso, le entregó una daga que era muy especial para ella, según Lexa, era de su segunda al mando, Anya.

Niylah no había querido aceptarla pero Lexa le forzó a hacerlo y cuando la vendedora iba a darle las gracias, todo estalló fuera de la tienda.

-¿Que pasa?-había gritado Niylah.

-Tienes que irte, vienen a por ti-gruño Lexa.

Antes de saber que estaba pasando, Heda estaba luchando contra unos guerreros de cara pintada que Niylah no sabía como ayudarla, por lo menos, hasta que otro guerrero la agarró del brazo.

-¡Ryder! ¡Saca a Niylah de aquí!-gritó Lexa.

-Heda...

-¡Heda, no! ¡Puedo pelear!-gritó Niylah.

Lexa asesinó a varios guerreros pero ellos también la habían cortado. La sangre corría por su pecho, su brazo izquierdo y su mejilla aunque Lexa no parecía notar nada de aquel dolor y solo fijo su mirada en ella.

-Vienen a por ti porque tienes relación con Clarke, Niylah y...-gruño Lexa-. Que me lleve el demonio si dejo que se culpe por otra muerte más.

Entonces lo entendió. Realmente fue como un golpe cuando Niylah comprendió que Lexa iba a arriesgar su vida por salvar a Clarke de culparse de su muerte porque ella la había ayudado cuando Clarke más lo necesitaba.

-¡Ryder! ¡Obedece de una maldita vez!-rugió Lexa.

Ryder suspiró y agarró a Niylah, quien intentó con todas sus fuerzas soltarse para ayudar a Heda sin éxito. Ryder la sacó de allí y lo último que Niylah vio fue una guerra brutal donde soldados Trikru intentaban salvar su villa mientras peleaban.

Y después, el sonido de un caballo cabalgando lejos de Heda mientras caía al suelo, indicando el final.

-### _-_

Clarke estaba preocupada. Lexa se retrasaba para su encuentro con ella en el Campamento antes de hablar con Pike y Bellamy, quienes ya estaban allí, esperando impacientes y la sensación común de que la Comandante la había dejado sola de nuevo era demasiado para no ser notable.

-No va a venir-dijo Pike.

-Otra vez te abandonó, Clarke, ¿es que no te das cuenta?-preguntó Bellamy pasando una mano por su pelo.

Clarke suspiró y pasó una mano por su pelo. Era una posibilidad pero una parte de Clarke se negaba después de lo que había pasado en Polis, de todo lo que habían hablado y vivido juntas antes de llegar aquí.

-Heda no abandona-gruño Indra.

-¿Y que fue lo de la montaña?-dijo Bellamy entonces.

-Salvar a su gente-finalizó Indra mirando a otro lado.

-Eso es abandono-gruño Pike-. Esto es una perdida de tiempo.

Se preparó para marcharse cuando, de repente, escucharon el sonido que avisaba de la llegada de alguien y Clarke respiró, sonriendo cuando Bellamy la miró claramente molesto.

-¿Decías?-preguntó la rubia.

-¡Es Ryder!-llamó otro terrícola.

-¿Decías?-dijo Bellamy cuando Clarke se sorprendió de que no avisaran de la llegada con el nombre de Lexa.

Indra salió delante de ella pero Clarke no se retraso y salió también a ver que pasaba cuando su boca cayó literalmente al suelo viendo llegar a Ryder con la última persona que esperaba ver de nuevo.

Niylah.

-¿Niylah?-preguntó Clarke.

-¡Clarke! ¡Clarke tienes que mandar ayuda!-gritó Niylah desesperada.

Clarke no entendía nada pero de pronto vio a Indra, agitada sobre Ryder quien tenía una mirada de frustración en su cara y, de alguna manera, su mente lo tradujo todo a una sola persona: Lexa.

Entre sus brazos, Niylah tembló al mirar a la gente del cielo con sus pieles. Una de ellas, una joven con cara de pocos amigos y una pierna bastante maltrecha, tenía las barras de metal que Lexa se había llevado de su tienda sujetando dicha pierna y otra, morena, tenía sus armas, igual que los demás.

Clarke abrió los ojos en preocupación cuando Niylah explotó en llanto delante de ella y sin saber porque.

-¿Niylah? ¿Que pasa?-preguntó Clarke.

-Las trajo aquí...las cosas que cambió conmigo las trajo para vosotros-sollozó Niylah.

Clarke no entendía nada hasta que Kane dio un paso al frente claramente preocupado y con una mirada que la rubia no sabía como describir.

-¿Eran de tu tienda?-preguntó Kane.

-¡Si!-gritó Niylah.

-¿De que estáis hablando?-preguntó Clarke mirando entre ellas.

Kane miró a Clarke entonces y suspiró haciendo a la rubia sentirse nerviosa mientras Niylah caía de rodillas al suelo, colocando las manos sobre su cara y llorando como nunca pensó que podía llorar.

-Lexa...ella ha estado trayendo todo esto-explicó Kane-. Las dejaba fuera para que yo las encontrara.

Clarke abrió los ojos en sorpresa así como otros del campamento y cuando se giró a mirar a Niylah, se dio de frente con Indra, quien parecía nerviosa.

-Atacaron la aldea de la chica, era de Azgea y Heda se quedó para luchar-dijo Indra.

Clarke sintió que su alma salía de su cuerpo y todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar a Niylah, quien seguía llorando pero la miraba con toda la pena del mundo escrita en su cara.

-Me salvó...-susurró Niylah-. No quería...venían a por mi y ella no quería que te culparas de otra muerte.

Las palabras golpearon a Clarke de una manera que nada lo había hecho y lo próximo que pudo entender fue que se había subido a un caballo y sentía a Indra y Octavia a su lado.

Y el Rover...Raven iba en el Rover.

Así pusieron rumbo hacia la villa de Niylah con la esperanza de no llegar demasiado tarde. Con la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla o un sueño...algo que no fuera real.

Porque no estaban listos para no tener Heda. Clarke no estaba lista para no tener a Lexa en su vida.

–

Lexa suspiró, demasiado para salir viva de aquello.

Trastabillo hasta entrar en la tienda de Niylah y cayó al suelo, cerca del mostrador del que había cogido lo que había venido a buscar y apoyándose en el hasta quedar sentada sujetando su objeto como un tesoro.

El regalo con el que esperaba que Clarke entendiera lo que sentía por ella.

Lexa respiró y cerró los ojos sintiendo la vida escaparse de sus manos mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el mostrador. Por lo menos había dejado todo listo para la gente del cielo y Aden haría un buen trabajo como futuro líder.

Podía irse en paz.

Lexa sonrió y suspiró antes de mirar bajar la cabeza y mirar el aparato de Clarke que tenía entre sus manos y que no podría entregarle.

-Lo siento...Clarke-susurró Lexa acariciando el aparato-. Solo quería...

Sus heridas la hicieron gruñir y Lexa respiró pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos hasta que su cabeza quedó colgando sobre si misma y la fuerza de sus manos se quedó con solo aquel aparato en la manos, como símbolo de unos sentimientos que Lexa jamás pensó que nadie podría volver a despertar.

El amor que se quedaría con Clarke hasta que volvieran a verse.

–

Clarke llegó a la villa justo a tiempo para ver a la gente abrazándose y llorando a sus muertos, cerca de ella, Octavia e Indra, incluso Raven, se acercaban para ayudar a los heridos pero ella...ella tenía otra misión.

-¿¡Lexa!?

La llamada debería haber surtido efecto, Lexa jamás se negaba a ver a Clarke, nunca y que ahora lo hiciera, Clarke estaba furiosa por este juego de la Comandante. Furiosa y asustada.

-¡Lexa, deja de jugar! ¡Lexa!

Clarke siguió caminando sin saber hasta donde la llevaban sus pasos cuando vio la tienda de Niylah y algo le hizo ir hasta allí, una sensación que no había sentido nunca y que amenazaba con ahogarla.

Entró en la tienda y no tardó en verla. Lexa estaba allí, con su cabeza agachada y su cuerpo totalmente quieto.

-Lexa...menos mal pensé que...-susurró Clarke.

Caminó hacia ella y se agacho a su lado para tomar la cara de la Comandante entre sus manos cuando notó su piel fría y pálida.

-Lexa...Lexa no...-susurró Clarke casi sin voz.

Movió un poco sus hombros pero Lexa no le contestó y Clarke sintió las lágrimas salpicar sus mejillas cuando puso una mano sobre uno de los pechos de Lexa solo para no sentir su latido y cubrir su mano de sangre.

-Lexa...-sollozó Clarke-. Maldita estúpida, ¿porque has hecho esto?

La abrazó contra su cuerpo y beso su pelo una y otra vez mientras su cuerpo temblaba de dolor y sus lagrimas caían.

-No debiste hacer esto, Lexa...-susurró Clarke entre un beso y otro-. No debiste...Lexa, despierta, por favor...despierta...

¿Que era esto que la rompía por dentro? Clarke no lo entendía...era doloroso y desesperante...

 _Es amor..._

Los ojos de Clarke se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de la verdad que su corazón llevaba gritando semanas y que hasta ahora no había sabido ver. Movió el cuerpo de Lexa para tumbarlo entre sus brazos y la miró, acariciando sus mejillas con cariño mientras se daba cuenta, lentamente, de lo que estaba rompiendo su interior.

Lexa tenía su alma igual que su corazón y ahora...

Clarke suspiró y tragó un sollozo mientras cerraba los ojos y pegaba su frente a la de Lexa, acariciando con su nariz la de la Comandante, como si Lexa fuera de porcelana.

Fue entonces, cuando con otro movimiento del cuerpo de Lexa, algo cayó de sus manos y Clarke vio el reloj de su padre allí, en el suelo.

-Todo fue por mi, ¿verdad?-susurró Clarke cogiendo el reloj de su padre antes de abrazar a Lexa contra su cuerpo-. ¿Y que hago yo ahora sin ti?

Nadie volvería a darle lecciones, ni a quitarle la razón. Nadie la escucharía y la ayudaría a ser mejor líder. Nadie la entendería y lamería sus heridas cuando Clarke no pudiera soportarlas.

Nadie volvería a demostrarle lo que Lexa había conseguido enseñarle.

Clarke enterró su cara en el hueco del cuello de Lexa y suspiró su aroma una vez más antes de romper a llorar de nuevo, esta vez como un animal herido en lo más profundo de su ser.

Cuando Octavia, Raven e Indra llegaron a ella, no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron allí, mirando a dos amantes decirse adiós con demasiado entre medias como para haber tenido tiempo para ellas mismas.

Y eso era lo que les había faltado, tiempo.

Nada volvería a darle tiempo a Lexa para vivir como nada volvería darle tiempo a Clarke para decirle que detrás de esa fachada dura, todavía estaba aquella joven que la besó en su tienda durante la guerra de la montaña.

Todavía esta allí para ella la chica por la que lucho contra Roan. La que la besó al separarse de ella para ir de vuelta al Campamento Jaha. La que solo necesitaba tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que sentía.

Demasiado tarde, se lamentó Clarke mentalmente, demasiado tarde.

-Ai hod yu in, Leksa.

La primera vez que lo podía decir y a la misma vez, la última vez que lo diría porque, y esto era lo que Clarke más lamentaba de todo, solo les había faltado tiempo.

Y ahora, ya era tarde.


End file.
